


30 Minutes or it's Free

by mylittleredgirl



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Imported, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-16
Updated: 2007-10-16
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9547250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylittleredgirl/pseuds/mylittleredgirl
Summary: It's a long way for take-out.





	

Elizabeth gives him a _look_ , one of the ones that's mostly confused and a little undecided between laughter and concern for his sanity. John told her once that he likes to think that particular look is one she reserves only for him. (When he said that, her expression decided definitely on _insanity_ , but still, it's sort of sweet. He has some looks he only uses on her, too, but most of those are variations on wheedling.)

"You brought me Chinese food?"

John shrugs. "It might be a little cold. It takes half an hour to get through the gate bridge."

She notices him sticking something crinkly-sounding in his pocket. "What's that?" It actually takes her a few seconds to think of the word _receipt,_ but she's pretty sure that isn't what it is.

John looks guilty. "It's a long flight."

"So?"

"I ate your fortune cookie. Sorry."

The whole situation is so bizarre that Elizabeth accepts the bag of lukewarm take-out and walks away. He follows her.

"So," she says, "tell me the latest from the SGC."

While he briefs her she eats lo mein and thinks about university, remembers lounging on her floor with beer and friends and a stack of take-out containers next to overdue library books, when her biggest worry in the universe was maintaining a 4.0 (and deciding what to do about the cute boy in math class who might or might not be flirting with her).

John smiles, and Elizabeth thinks it's silly that she missed him while he was on Earth for only four days.

"What was my fortune?" she asks.

He never tells her.


End file.
